Death Dance
by TifaCAT
Summary: Sebuah dansa yang dilakukan antara dua dunia, dibawah sinar bulan. Dan dibayangi kematian yang menari-nari. #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #BrokenLove


Apakah masih keburu? Karena ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk #ShikaTemaChallenge... yah, nggak keburu ya nggak apa-apa sih... yang jelas ayo dibaca gih.

ini diselesaikan dengan sistem SKSS (Sitem Kebut Semalam Sepagi)

 **.**

 **Death Dance**

 **A Naruto fanfiction**

 **Disclaimaer: Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto**

 **Genre yang mungkin: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Supranatural, Poerty.**

 **Wanring: AU, ShikaTema, Chara death, sebuah oneshot yang pointless, plotless, ide pasaran (?), genre gaje, poetry gagal, bikin galau, dibuat asal-asalan, OOC(?), typo(s), sebuah karya yang jauh dari kesempurnaan.**

 **.**

 **8 July / 23.09**

Pemuda itu menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke dapur, melewati begitu saja televisi di ruang tengah yang masih menyala tanpa niat untuk menghemat listrik. Sesampainnya di dapur ia langsung menuju meja makan untuk mengambil snack yang tadi ditinggalkan begiru saja disana.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, ia duduk di sofa dan dengan santai memakan snacknya sambil menonton televisi.

"...Sulit dipercaya! Hanya dengan menggunakan alat die..."

Membosankan. Ganti.

"...Dan kau bilang aku selingkuh?! Lalu siapa..."

Bikin muntah. Ganti.

"...[TIDAK ADA SIGNAL]..."

Sebuah hembusan nafas. Ganti.

"...Masuk ke berita utama pemirsa, kasus penyandraan tamu dan kebakaran di hotel berbintang A seminggu yang lalu kini memasuki babak baru. Seorang pelaku yang tertangkap sebelum berhasil melarikan diri, menyatakan bahwa mereka sengaja membakar lantai tersebut, yang kemudian menghanguskan seluruh bangunan hotel dengan cepat, setelah mendapatkan uang tebusan atas para sandra adalah karena sang otak kriminal, yang sampai saat ini masih buron..."

Sebuah hembusan nafas. Tatapan kosong ke jendela. Dan langkah kaki ke kamar mandi.

Ingatan yang kembali.

.

 _Ballroom hotel mewah itu penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang tertawa. Beberapa menikmati sajian yang ada, yang lain sudah terbawa alunan musik di lantai dansa._

 _Di sudut ruangan terlihat pasangan muda sedang berargumen, disebelahnya seorang ibu dan anaknya yang masih kecil tertawa._

 _"_ _Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar merepotkan."_

 _Senyuman itu terkembang, "Memangnya kau bisa berdansa?"_

 _"_ _Kau meremehkanku."_

 _"_ _Shika-niichan!"_

 _Senyuman lembut dan nada sehalus sutera, "Ya Mirai?"_

 _"_ _Kau bersikap lembut pada anakku tapi tidak pada tunanganmu Shikamaru?"_

.

"...Yang mengakibatkan korban tewas satu orang, korban luka ringan 20 orang dan sisanya luka berat, sedangkan kerugian mencapai milyaran..."

Sebuah hembusan nafas lagi.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan lesu di sofa, tangannya kemudian menutup mukanya yang terlihat lelah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa, _mengingat_ bagaimana ia akan dimarahi gadis itu jika terlihat bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

 _"_ _Hey pemalas!"_

Ah, selalu dipanggil dengan nada mengejek, namun pemuda itu mengerti ada cinta di dalamnya.

 _"_ _OII!"_

Dan dia akan berteriak dengan keras jika sang pemuda tidak segera berdiri dan mengikuti apa kemauannya. Ah, apa katanya? Oh ya, merepotkan!

 _"_ _SHIKAMARU NARA BERDIRI DARI SOFA SIALAN ITU SEKARANG!"_

Ya, dan dia akan berteriak lebih keras lagi seperti itu...

Tunggu.

'Seperti itu' ?

"..."

...Tidak, itu pasti hanya khayalannya saja. Lagipula dia sudah melihat batu nisan _nya_ sendiri, melihat bagaimana langit bersedih untuk mengembalikan _dia_ ke tanah, juga memohon sambil menangis di bawah hujan itu agar dirinya juga ikut kembali berama _nya_.

Dan ini pasti tidak nyata.

Keringat dingin dan badan kaku, leher diam menahan hasrat untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Tap-tap-tap.

...Oke, suara langkah kaki. Ada yang lebih _nyata_ dari ini? Oh, karena dia berani bersumpah demi apa saja, bahwa dia sendirian dan semua pintu dan jendela apartemennya yang berada di lanta 23 ini terkunci.

"Aduh!"

...Yah, setidaknya rasa sakit dari jeweran di telinga memang lebih nyata dari suara langkah kaki.

"Astaga! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah! Apa kau harus kujatuhkan dari atap dulu baru mau menjawabku hah!?"

"Sakit! Tunggu!" Pemuda itu berbalik dengan cepat, melepas tangan yang halus itu dari telinganya secara kasar.

Dua manik hitam bertemu dengan hijau kebiruan.

"Apa?" Suara manis itu memenuhi ruangan.

"Ka.. kau?"

"Hm?"

"Temari?"

"Ya?"

Jeda sesaat.

Tawa menyedihkan yang hampir terdengar histeris itu menjerit memantul di dinding apaertemen mewah. Sang pemilik tawa dan unit apartemen akhirnya hampir kehabisan nafas dan memegangi perutnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku berhalusianasi? Ah, merepotkan."

"Ya, ya, ya... banyak orang yang bilang kalau genius dan gila itu beda tipis. Jadi hati-hati." Sosok itu berbalik, dan si pemuda takut kalau dia akan hilang. Karena, walau tidak mengakuinya, meskipun halusinasi, sang pemuda ingin sosok itu _ada disni, bersamanya_.

Tapi tidak. Sosok itu lebih _padat_ dari yang dia kira, dan dengan mudahnya, seakan ia merupakan sebuah benda yang _nyata_ , sosok itu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku buatkan omelet kalau belum."

Di pikirannya sebuah pertanyaan terbentuk: Omlet untuk makan malam?

Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru; "Kau ini apa?"

Sebuah kedutan alis tanda tak suka, senyuman miring 2 senti ke sebelah kanan yang marah.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" nada yang dingin dan agak tinggi.

"Kau hantu? Atau halusinasiku?"

Helaan nafas dari sosok berparas wanita. Tiga langkah kaki mendekati manusia bergender pria.

Sebuah tangan yang halus _dan dingin_ diatas jantung.

"Menurutmu apa tuan genius?"

'Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?'

 _._

 _You may see the show_

 _._

Ucapan terbata-bata yang susah keluar dari mulut.

"Temari... a.. aku..."

"Apa?"

"Maaf..."

Sebuah tawa terdengar lagi, namun lebih lembut dan terdengar merdu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku..."

Kedua iris berbeda warna masih belum melepaskan satu sama lain, melupakan sebuah benda kotak ajaib yang masih menyala.

"...Tragisnya, satu-satunya korban tewas adalah seorang gadis yang bersama kekasihnya malah kembali masuk lokasi untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Menurut saksi mata yang merupakan kekasihnya, korban melempar anak itu dari gendongannya sesaat sebelum reruntuhan hotel yang terbakar jatuh..."

Senyuman di wajah cantik yang teduh.

Langkah kaki mendekati tape recorder, sebuah jari lentik untuk menyalakan lagu classic, mematikan televisi disebelahnya dan mematikan lampu.

"...Ayo lanjutkan dansa waktu itu."

.

 _Yes, you may see the show_

 _'_ _Cause the music still flows_

 _And the dance floor still empty_

 _._

"Aku..."

'Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.'

"Diam."

'Aku tidak menyalahkanmu.'

 _._

 _Then you don't need to feel guilty_

 _Or even say ' I'm Sorry'_

 _For leave me alone in that party_

 _._

Satu tangan meregang untuk mengajak, yang lain ragu-ragu menyambut.

Dua pasang kaki menapak di lantai yang licin, tanpa penerangan apapun selain cahaya lampu kota di luar sana dan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang.

Mengikuti alunan musik, sementara hitam dan hijau masih menolak untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

Sebuah bisikan halus dari bibir merah ranum, "Dansamu masih saja jelek."

Senyuman tipis, "Kau tidak lebih baik."

.

 _Yeah, baby the music still flows_

 _Come here and follow_

 _'_ _Cause the dance floor still empty_

 _And you should say: "May I have this dance My Lady?"_

 _._

Bisikan dari yang lebih tinggi, "Ini benar-benar merepotkan..."

Tawa.

Kata yang ragu-ragu, "Aku merindukanmu."

Jawaban, "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

'Aku masih hidup dalam memorimu'

 _._

 _I'll speak if you allow_

 _'_ _Cause I think you should know_

 _No matter how bright a star_

 _It can't replace you to get in my car_

 _._

Alunan musik berubah tempo.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat namun tetap elegan, dan berantakan karena bukan satu pun dari mereka yang merupakan penari profesional.

Tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam erat yang lebih dingin.

Hitam masih terperangkap di dalam hijau.

Sebuah senyum, "Jangan berhenti."

'Tapi hentikan waktu untukku.'

.

 _._

 _So dance with me tonight_

 _Dance with all you might_

 _Let's dance until the sun show up_

 _Please don't stop_

 _'_ _Cause there's no need to wake up._

Musik menjadi sedikit lambat.

Dua pasang kaki masih bergerak ke depan dan kebelakang, tidak peduli mana langkah yang benar atau salah, tidak peduli mereka terlihat seperti zombie yang maju-mundur kehilangan arah.

Karena hitam dan hijau masih saja terkunci.

"Sakit?"

"...Ya."

Satu tetes air mata.

'Kehilanganku?'

.

 _You may listen you know?_

 _'_ _Cause i think heaven will allow_

 _For you to open your scar_

 _And for me to heal them all_

.

Kepala dengan rambut pirang bersandar di bahu bidang.

 _"_ _It's okay, you could cry"_

 _"_ _I am not. It's too troublesome."_

 _"_ _You_ _are a really_ _troublesome crybaby. Just listen to me for once. You. Could. Cry._ _"_ Nada yang lembut tapi tegas.

 _'_ _Just let your those damn tears fall, you crybaby!'_

.

 _You can be a crybaby_

 _As long as tomorrow you'll laugh 'till crazy_

 _You can be melancholy_

 _'_ _Cause I'm here to say 'Don't worry'_

 _._

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Musik semakin pelan, namun lagkah kaki itu masih tetap konsisten, takut untuk berhenti dan kehilangan. Lagi.

Tangan semakin erat menggenggam. Tatapan seakan ingin menelan.

Senyum kecil, _"_ _I'm not going to disappear you know?"_

'... _Not yet'_

.

 _So dance with me tonight_

 _Dance 'till the sun loose the bright_

 _Let's dance 'till the_ _wolr_ _d blow up_

 _'_ _Cause there's no need to wake up_

.

Emerald menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan yang kotor dan berantakan sebelum jatuh pada sebuah vas bunga kering di atas meja.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang, "Apa harus aku yang membersihkan apartemenmu setiap kali aku datang?"

"Cerewet."

"Kau tidak akan pernah berubah ya tuan pemalas?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah berubah ya nona merepotkan yang super cerewet?"

Injakan keras di kaki.

Yang merasa tersakiti protes, tapi tidak ada yang berhenti.

'Karena musik masih menari'

.

 _Yeah baby, the music still flow_

 _So come with me and follow_

 _'_ _Cause the dance floor is ours_

 _And you don't need to kneel then give me flowers._

 _._

Musik terdengar hampir selesai, namun dua makhluk itu masih melakukan ritual yang disebut 'dansa'.

Tanpa mempedulikan semua hal disekitarya.

.

 _'_ _Cause the dance floor is ours_

 _._

Akhirnya sepasang obsidian menutup. Mengabaikan rasa basah di pipi. Dan membenamkan muka ke leher jenjang di hadapannya, merasakan _dingin_ dan menghirup harum manis yang begitu dirindukannya.

Emerald masih terbuka, telapak kaki sudah berhenti menapak. Hanya bergoyang sedikit untuk mengikuti paruh akhir musik, dan meyakinkan manusia yang menutupp mata bahwa ia _masih_ ada.

"Jangan berhenti."

'...Kumohon...'

.

 _Take it easy baby_

 _Just move and believe in me_

 _And let's dance 'till we're crazy_

 _._

Musik berhenti. Obsidian menutup. Pelukan erat yang takut akan kehilangan.

Emerald menutup.

Sunyi.

Sampai akhirnya pelukan itu mengendur sedikit dan emerald terbuka, tangan yang lebih kecil menuntun berjalan, membuka pintu dan menghempaskan dengan pelan seorang manusia ke tempat tidur di kamar.

Obsidian masih menutup.

Senyuman di bibir.

'Selamat tidur'

.

 _Yes, there's no need to wake up_

 _._

 _"_ _Temari!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa-apa! Bawa Mirai keluar!"_

 _"_ _Tapi..."_

 _"_ _Uhuk-uhuk!" gadis muda yang sedang digendongnya terbatuk dan kelihatan sesak nafas._

 _"_ _Cepat!"_

 _Dan otak jeniusnya tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki waktu banyak, dan bahwa dia tidak mungkin menyelamatkan dua orang sekaligus. Maka ia berbalik, dengan berat hali dan melompat keluar jendela di lantai dua dengan anak itu dipelukannya._

 _Dan meninggalkan sebelah hatinya di dalam bangunan yang terbakar itu._

.

10/ July/ 10:05

HEADNEWS: Seorang pemuda ditemukan tewas di apartemennya. Polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab kematian korban, berbagai spekulasi tersebar karena korban ditemukan meninggal di tempat tidurnya tanpa luka apapun, dan korban ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan sedang tersenyum.

~Fin~

REVIEEEEEW~~!


End file.
